Elemental Anima
Description A nova with Elemental Anima can project his or her consciousness into a particular element: fire, sound, electricity, or whatever the player can think of and the Storyteller will allow, investing it with "life". This power allows them to take control of it and shape it to their will. Note that the character cannot create the element (doing that required the Elemental Mastery power) they can onlly affect and manipulate elemental "matter" that already exists. The player must choose which element the nova can control when buying the power. This control offers the nova a variety of techniques. The exact techniques differ from element to element, based on the nature of thos elements and the specific technique the nova masters. The player may pick one of the listed techniques for each dot the nova has in the power; these techniques are ones the nova has "mastered" and may freely perform. The techniques chosen should be appropriate for the element that is being controlled fire or water powers may provide movement abilities, but it's unlikely that darkness would. The character may also try to perform other techniques, either the ones listed here or entirely one-shot, off-the-cuff "stunts" However, such effect cost double the quantum points and suffer difficulty penalties of one; the nova has mastered only the techniques her dots allow her to. The Storyteller has the absolute right to allow or refuse a particular use of power, based upon his or her interpretation of the elements inherent limits. If the Storyteller of a player wishes to create additional techniques, the examples can serve as guidlines for level powers and rules. As a basic rule of thumb, no technique gained through Elemental Anima should be as powerful as the same or similar ability bought on its own. Gameplay Rules Level: 3 Quantum Minimum: 4 Dice Pool: Variable Range: Special Area: Special Duration: Variable Effect: Character can control a particular substance or phenomenon. Multiple Actions: Yes Techniques Alter Temperature : Dice Pool: 'N/A : '''Range: '''Variable : '''Area: '(Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters : 'Duration: '''Maintenance : The character can increase the temperature of the air in an area around themselves (which is approprite for fire and ice powers primarily). The character can alter temperature by 10 degrees Celsious for each dot in the power. No roll is required, but quantum points must be paid. 'Blast : Dice Pool: 'Dexterity + Elemental Anima '''Range: ('Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters 'Area: '''N/A '''Duration: '''Instant The nova shapes, strengthens, and redirects the element, turning it into a damaging blast that inflicts x 2 levels + (power rating x 3) dice of bashing damage. If there is only a small amount of the element available, the Storyteller may reduce the range or damage. 'Elemental Shield : Dice Pool: 'Wits + Elemental Anima '''Range: '''Self '''Area: '''N/A '''Duration: '''Instant The character can turn the element away from themselves, thus protecting them and anyone directly next to them from the brunt of its effects. Roll Wits + Elemental Anima; each success counts as four soak that apply only to attacks based on that element. This technique can be aborted to as a defensive action. 'Enhance/Diminish : Dice Pool: 'Intelligence + Elemental Anima '''Range: '(Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters 'Area: '(Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters 'Duration: '''Maintenance The character can increase or decrease the effect of the element in the area for example, brighten or dim light, or increase of decrease the damage caused by fire. The effect can be enhanced of diminished by 25% per success rolled. If the element is a damaging effect, each success increases or reduces the intensity of the element (or any element-based power) by two damage dice. The nova may not enhance their own or another character's powers with this effect, but they may attempt to reduce a rival elemental's powers. If another characters's powre is being reduced, a resisted action pitting the nova's Quantum + power rating against the target's Quantum + powre rating is required; each net success reduces the target's power rating by one dot. If the targets power rating is reduced to zero, the target cannot use their power for a number of turn equal to the elemental's power rating. No roll is required, but quantum points must be paid as usual. '''Note: '''If the element controlled is air, and the nova reduces the effect to 0%, they create a vacuum in the area. Characters without appropriate Life Support who are caught in a vacuum may suffocate. 'Lethal Blast Dice Pool: 'Dexterity + Elemental Anima '''Range: '(Quantum + power rating) x 10 meters 'Area: '''N/A '''Duration: '''Instant The character can shape an existing quantity of the element into a deadly attack sharp shards of stone, razor-shapr tendrils of water or air, a laser or the like. The attack inflicts x 2 levels + (power rating x 2) dice of lethal damage. 'Movement Dice Pool: 'N/A '''Range: '''Self '''Area: '''N/A '''Duration: '''Maintenance The character directs the element in such a way that they can move quickly. The nature of the movement depends of the element: Novas who control wind have it pick them up and waft them where they wish to go; elementals who control earth and rock ride waves of stone or tunnel through the soil. The character can move at a rate of (power rating x 2) + 20 meters per action, or (40 x power rating) kilometers per hour out of combat. 'Shaping : Dice Pool: 'Wits + Elemental Anima '''Range: ('Quantum + power rating) x 5 meters 'Area: '''Special '''Duration: '''Maintenance The character may alter the shape of a quantity of the element. No more than (three cubic meters x power rating) of the element can be affected at once. The character can create geometric shapes or simple "sculptures" such as fire people or ice statues. If the player makes an Arts (Sculpture) roll, the character can create extremely detailed and beautiful shapes. If the nova attempts to use this power offensively (for example, to scupt a pit under a foe or trap an opponent in a burning ring of fire), the player must make an attack roll (Wits + Elemental Anima), which the target can dodge normally. 'Wall 'Dice Pool: '''N/A '''Range: '''Special '''Area: '(Quantum + power rating) cubic meters '''Duration: '''Maintenance (and see below) The character raises a wall of the element in front of him. For each dot in the power, the nova gainst two soak against appropriate attacks unless the attacker can somehow attack around it. The wall moves as the character moves, but it immediately collapses if they intentionally leave the ground (unless the character is creating a screen of hardened air molecules, for instance). The Storyteller may declare the wall useless against certain attacks; for example, a wall of wind would blow aside physical attacks and snuff fires, but it would have little effect on electricity. '''Extras for Elemental Anima: '''None Category:Quantum Powers Category:Power Level 3